Cuidar a Sasuke cuando esta enfermo
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: ¿Cómo sería si Naruto cuidará de Sasuke por estar enfermo? Especial navideño y de año nuevo. Pareja: SasuNaruSasu


Estaba ansioso de verlo desde la mañana.

Y eso era porque el famoso intercambio de regalos que había entre ellos como cada año. Ambos desde que eran pequeños se daban algo entre sí como costumbre de sus madres y se le había quedado.

Era una de las razones por las que le gustaba esas fechas, era cuando podría convencer a Sasuke que dejara de ser teme.

Comúnmente Naruto le regalaba cosas compradas a Sasuke solo por tratarse de que eran amigos, y porque no es bueno haciendo las cosas a manos, pero desde hace unos meses que ambos se dijeron sobre sus sentimientos. Los dos se gustaban entre sí, cuando Naruto tuvo la oportunidad y arriesgarse ya cundo menos se lo esperaban los dos habían decidido hacerse pareja. Y sin más que decir le hizo algo por el mismo.

Y no solo porque ahora se trataba de que ambos fueran novios, sino que ya le debía un regaló así por lo mínimo. Sasuke ya se había encargado de regalarle cosas hechas a mano y cosas que pedía y se las daba.

-Buenos días...

Sólo escuchó la voz de Sasuke que le hizo emocionarse y volteó a verlo con una risa risueña.

\- ¡Buenos días Sas...! - abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que este tenía un cubre bocas en la cara, completamente rojo de su nariz y sus mejillas y una bufanda en su cuello.

Desgracia.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Qué? - pero a pesar de estarlo no dejaba de tener esa actitud de bastardo.

\- ¡¿Estás enfermo?!- pero que pregunta tan más estúpida le acaba de hacer. Pero es que era tanto su impresión que era inevitable no hacerlo. ¡¿Acaso no ven?! ¡Sasuke está enfermo!

-Claro que si Usurantokachi. ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien enfermo?

\- ¡No es eso! - vuelvo a repetir... ¡¿Acaso alguien tan perfecto como Sasuke se enfermaba?!- es la primera vez que te veo de esa manera tebayo.

\- También soy humano. Me tenía que pasar alguna vez- se sentó en su lugar (por cierto con una actitud de los mil demonios porque cuando Sasuke se enfermaba era como una mujer en sus días), y al sentir la mirada de dobe escandaloso hizo voltearle. A pesar de tener un cubre bocas tapándole se podía notar que estaba serio- deja de verme de esa manera. Se te va a meter una mosca si no cierras la boca.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enfermo.

Eso no se ve a diario señores.

Iba a ser un día muy largo...

La hora del almuerzo. Ese momento en que iban a darse sus regalitos para los dos.

-Yo creo que mi regaló te va a gustar mucho tebayo- estaba orgulloso. Nunca creyó que algo que hiciera le quedaría tan bien.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me compraste un disco de BTS?

\- ¡Eso fue el año pasado! - hizo un puchero sentándose en el césped del patio de atrás que no se encontraba nadie - ¡Me habías dicho que te gustaba!

-Te había dicho que me gustaba una canción de ellos. No que me gustaban ellos- pero si bien que se aprendió las letras cuando se lo regalaron.

\- ¡Uhm! - miró hacia otro lado sintiendo que había despreciado su regalo de año pasado- por cierto, no me has dado algo importante...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? - al sentir como le bajaba su cubre bocas y verlo acercarse a su rostro con el fin de recibir un beso, pero lo único que recibió fue un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- se volvió a poner su cubre bocas mostrando su molestia- ¡¿Te quieres contagiar dobe?!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¡Si no te has dado cuenta estoy enfermo!

\- ¡Yo lo único que quería era un beso!

\- ¡Pero si te doy uno te puedo contagiar idiota!

Naruto quería un beso y Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a dárselo por estar enfermo.

Son los problemas de pareja... al menos para ellos solo una simple enfermedad podría causar tal reacción hacía los dos.

\- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! - Naruto se había puesto encima solo porque se negaba a sus besos.

\- ¡Solo uno chiquito teme!

\- ¡QUE NO! - comenzó a toser de repente debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por quitárselo de encima.

Naruto al ver que este comenzó a toser tan de la nada notó lo muy grave que estaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...- tragó saliva y entre cerró sus ojos no sintiéndose bien.

-Si tan mal estabas no hubieras venido- no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, el pobre debe de sentirse mal y había venido a la escuela.

-Es el último día, ya salimos de vacaciones.

-Pero podrías haberme avisado y yo te decía que hicimos.

-Da igual, no puedo manchar mi boleta con una horrible falta.

Ese perfeccionalismo que tenía ese chico lo odiaba tanto. Le daban ganas de ahorcarlo en verdad.

-Debes de dejar tan perfecto teme.

-Ni hablar, yo no voy a manchar mi excelente asistencia académica por una enfermedad.

Un día largo... un día demasiado largo.

En la última clase Sasuke se encontraba de peor manera que desde la mañana que había llegado. Pero el bastardo se fue con la suya y fue a la escuela no teniendo ninguna falta en su historial.

Era un cabron, no había palabra más perfecta para él.

-Yo te llevo hasta tu casa- camino junto a él a dirección en el metro que era lo que tomaba para irse a casa.

-Ya no entregamos los regalos- comenzó a toser nuevamente solo un poco.

-Te lo doy en tu casa- solo quería asegurarse que iba a estar en su casa para recuperarse- es más, yo te puedo cuidar dattebayo.

No pensaba que fuera algo difícil, además iba a estar con él e iba a consentir a su bastardo como pudiera.

Al llegar a su casa notó que estaba sola. Se imaginaba que su hermano había ido a trabajar.

-Primero ve a cambiarte- dijo entrando a la casa del Uchiha y quitándose sus zapatos- ¿Tienes medicina?

-En la cocina. Pero no es necesario que te...

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Yo me encargo de todo tebayo! Tú solo vete a cambiar y quédate en tu habitación, en un rato subo.

Sasuke solo limitó a hacerle caso e irse a cambiarse a su habitación. Mientras que Naruto tomó un jarrón con agua y un vaso también lleno. La puso en una charola de madera y a lado las medicinas para subirlas a la habitación de su novio.

-Naruto, yo puedo cuidarme solo- no quería que él le cuidará. No quería ser una molestia para nada, pero solo Naruto dejo la charola en el mueble a lado de su cama.

-Pues deshacerse de mi es muy difícil- le tomó de los hombros para que se acostara en la cama y lo tapó con las sábanas para que no le diera el frío- no te preocupes. ¡Tu novio Naruto te cuidará bien!

La palabra novio retumbaron en los oídos de Sasuke una y otra vez.

-Puse tus medicinas a lado y las tomarás en las horas que te corresponden.

Pulso de Sasuke, calmate.

-Enserio puedo estar solo...

-Cualquier cosa que me digas no me va hacer moverme de aquí.

Mejillas de Sasuke, no se pongan más rojas.

Ambos se miraron retadores, pero Naruto sonrió soltando una risa.

-Prometo no quemar tu casa- dijo como totalmente sincero. O eso esperaba no hacer.

Joder... No podía decirle que no cuando le sonreía de esa manera.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo sueño!

\- ¡Te va a dar así que acuéstate de una maldita vez!

Ni si quiera habían pasado 10 minutos y ya se estaban peleando nuevamente.

\- ¡No me puedes obligar!

\- ¡Yo solo intento que te sientas mejor!

Lo tapó con las sábanas envolviéndolo y Sasuke se quitó las sábanas. Así paso como unas 10 veces hasta que Sasuke le dio un jalón de oreja. Mientras que Naruto se quejaba, casi casi lo quería ahorcar con las sabanas, pero no con intenciones de matarlo (aunque si quisiera). Como buen novio que era tenía que estar tapadito para que no le diera frio.

Supongo que esas son las intenciones.

Había logrado que Sasuke se durmiera un rato mientras el preparaba una sopa calientita para él. Cosa que tuvo que hacer con ayuda de los vídeos de YouTube para que no le quedará tan mal.

-En cuánto se despierte le doy su regaló- probó la sopa y al ver cómo le había quedado no le había quedado tan mal. Gracias internet por existir.

Le subió la sopa aún caliente y notó que estaba comenzando a despertarse al entrar.

\- ¡Te prepare una sopa! - dijo alegré sentándose a lado de la cama con la silla que tenía ahí de su escritorio- me ayude por los vídeos y creo que sabe bien al menos yo lo sentí así tebayo.

Sasuke se sentó en la misma cama mientras comía su sopita hecha por su queridísimo novio.

-No sabe tan mal- se la comenzó a comer sintiéndose algo aliviado.

Al terminar le entrego el plató y se volvió acostar tapándose con las sábanas. Había cerrado los ojos, pero en cuanto sintió la mano cálida de Naruto en su frente por un momento pudo visualizar a su madre y a él de pequeño cuando una vez también se había enfermado.

Naruto podía transmitirle la misma calidez que su madre.

-Voy a lavar el plató- se había levantado, pero al sentirse jalado de su camisa volteó notando que Sasuke había sido.

-No... quédate- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal cosa e incluso hizo ocasionarle un ligero sonrojó.

Solo se habían mantenido en silencio ya que Sasuke intentaba dormirse, pero no podía el rubio se quedó como se lo pidió. Lo miraba algo preocupado porque en algunas ocasiones respiraba agitadamente. Y tenía la temperatura algo elevada y le gustaba sentir las manos de Naruto tocarle su frente. Podía hacerlo porque solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Abrió sus ojos mirando fijamente a su acompañante notando que estaba mirando una foto de su hermano y el sonriente.

-Tu regalo está en la mochila- hablo teniendo toda la atención de Naruto- espero que te guste.

Se había olvidado de entregar su regalo y sobre el intercambio solo por estar a cargo. Le daba mucha ilusión saber que era lo que le había dado.

Fue a abrir su mochila y sacó una caja envuelta con un papel de color naranja y moñito de color plata.

-Tú regalos siempre parece que los compraste ya envueltos- quitó el moño y comenzó a quitar el envoltorio y abrió la caja en donde estaba el regalo- joder Sasuke en serio que mal chiste.

Soltó una leve risa al ver su reacción con ver una playera teniendo la frase "Usurantokachi" mientras había una flecha que señalaba a la persona que le tuviera puesta.

-No te preocupes hay algo abajo de la playera.

Quitó la playera dejándole a un lado, definitivamente esa playera la usaría como pijama o preferiría mejor guardarla.

Al quitarla notó que había una pequeña cajita y otro que estaba a la vista. Abrió la cajita en donde había un colgante con el símbolo de su apellido y atrás de él tenía un dobe en cursiva. Mientras que el regalo que tenía a la vista era un álbum con fotos de ellos de y una que otra de él que había dicho el rubio que le habían gustado.

\- ¡Es un álbum! - comenzó a ver las fotos y había desde que eran pequeños. Pusiste la foto cuando íbamos a pedir dulces ¡Y también cuando nos disfrazamos hace dos años!

-El colgante hace juego con este- se sacó el colgante y era del símbolo del clan Uzumaki con la palabra teme.

-Es raro verte regalar algo significativo- se puso el colgante que le había dado y guardó todo en la caja- ¡Ahora el mío, el mío!

Se sentó en la cama para poder abrir su regalo al sacar una caja de la bolsa lo primero que vió fue engrapadora una tira.

-Cupones Naruto- volteó a verlo y los quitó para verlos- válidos hasta diciembre del año que viene- sí que le había currado con tal cosa- Mira hay uno que dice recibe besitos de Naruto en la cara.

-Podemos hacerlo válido de una vez.

-No, tal vez estas cosas me sirvan a mí favor- hizo un puchero por escucharlo decir tal cosa y prosiguió a abrir la caja que se le quedó mirando durante un largo rato.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que tenías 4 favoritas en la vida. Los onigiris, los tomates, tu hermano.

\- ¿Cuatro? ¿Cuál es la cuarta?

\- ¡Soy yo! - lo había escuchado una vez. Antes de hacerse pareja cuando alguna vez visitó a sus padres en el cementerio y lo acompañó había dicho que tenía una cuarta cosa favorita que ni loco lo iba a decir en frente de Naruto porque era avergonzó, pero el chismoso del dobe sí escucho.

Miró los peluches que le había hecho que tenían a Itachi y el rubio abrazando a un tomate y un onigiris.

-En el proceso sufrí muchas heridas- le enseñó su mano izquierda con algunos curitas que no había visto.

Nunca había recibido un regalo tan bonito como ese.

Se acercó a darle un besito en los labios del enfermo Uchiha y en vez de reclamarle solo limito a mirarlo avergonzado y confundido.

-Te quiero teme bastardo.

Demasiado cariño para mí, no puedo.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es el enfermo?

-Cállate, no sabes cuánto odio cuando tienes razón.

-Pero así quieres a tu bastardo ¿no es así? - orgulloso y demasiado egocéntrico. Ese es el Sasuke que todos queremos.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- Naruto con la cara enrojecida y acostado en su camita con una sonrisa de lado- algún día tendrás que hacer valido el cupón de "una noche con Naruto y no para dormir".

Y ese extrovertido y torpe rubio lo queremos así.

Esperemos que algún día se haga valido ese cupón.

Fin

 **Hola gente hermosa que lee mi Fanfiction. Ya debía hacer un especialito de Navidad y de año nuevo y pues como este fic se lo debo a alguien vamos aprovecharlo xd**

 **Ayer no me dio tiempo de subirlo porque yo hice los dibujitos de los regalos que se dieron pero en la mañana los estuve buscando esa hoja y me dijo mi mama que la tiro x"d**

 **Voy a volver a hacerlo y los subo mas tarde.**

 **Señorita** **Arashl** **he aquí tu fic un poco retrasado pero como le dije, hoy sin falta tenía su regaló. Esperó te guste este fic cortito hecho con cariño y amor que puedo dar. (Ya no quiero más chanclas ;;)**

 **Feliz navidad retrasa y año nuevo**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
